1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a console for use with a vehicle and more specifically to a console that can be opened from either side of the console.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a console between the driver and front passenger seats in an automotive vehicle. The console has many functions. It may operate as an arm rest, a storage unit, a writing table or cup holder. Three types of center consoles exist, those that open on one side, those that open on two sides, and those that open from the front. Each type of console has disadvantages.
Consoles that open on one side only, typically open in a manner that limits access only to the driver of the vehicle. Further, those that open on one side only are not suitable in today's global marketplace; i.e., a console suitable for a right-hand drive vehicle would not be suitable for a left-hand drive vehicle. Consoles that open from the front are not desirable. While they provide access to both the driver and the passenger in the front seat, they do not allow access to passengers sitting in the rear seats. Finally, consoles that open on two sides typically utilize a complex dual-hinge system. Such systems result in increased manufacturing costs.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an inexpensive dual opening console that eliminates the need to design separate consoles for right-hand and left-hand drive vehicles. There is also a need in the art for a lock assembly that allows only one side of the console to open at a time.